


fire and rain

by happilylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spin the Bottle, it's sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylourry/pseuds/happilylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been known for hating each other, but one day at a party that Harry was dragged to, they play spin the bottle and end up having to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire and rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad and i have no reason for it

 

Living in the city of New York in an apartment meant loud noises and cars beeping at least 24/7. It was snowing a bit outside when he heard a knock at his door. He just shouted at them to come inside, since he knew that it was just Tanya, his best friend since kindergarten. She texted him saying she would be here in 10. And, here she was. 

 

“You’re coming to a party with me,” she said as she stood in front of Harry. “Now."

 

“You know I hate parties,” Harry basically spat, his feet up on the coffee table as he sat down in his pajamas on the couch. He was really looking forward to watching some cartoons and drinking some tea, but Tanya insisted that this party down the street was going to be really great. 

 

She huffed and sat down on the other side of the couch. “I know that you don’t, even if I don’t understand why,” she muttered under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief. “But you need to go out for once. All you do is sit at home being a complete bum and I have to do things by myself. You’re my best friend, H. I don’t like doing things without you. _Please_.”

 

He didn’t feel like disappointing her, but he also didn’t feel like having to change out of his pajamas. They were _really_ comfy. Those pants were the softest things he’s ever worn on his body. But, he gave in. Maybe it was because of the pout Tanya was sporting or the daggers being sent from her eyes. He got up from the couch and headed up to his room to change into something nice. 

 

“I hate you,” Harry stated as they were driving to the party. He had on a pair of jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt he was sure smelt a bit like sweat, but he was being rushed by Tanya; there was no way he was able to get a clean shirt with her shouting at him. 

 

She genuinely looked hurt by his statement, even if she knows that he doesn’t. “You’re such a little twit, you know?” she states, looking over at him from the passenger’s seat. Her hair was a platinum blonde, almost grey—y’know, that style that everyone on Tumblr is in love with—and her smile was honestly one of the most beautiful things that Harry has ever seen. No hetero. 

 

He just smiled and nodded, “I know.” 

 

They finally got to the party and let’s just say—it was a mess. People in the front of the house, which was very nice, puking their guts out. Harry now remembered why he hates parties. He wasn’t like this, he was more of a stay-at-home-eat-chocolate kind of guy. As they walked inside of the house, loud music attacked their ears as well as the smell of pot and mixes of alcohol attacked their noses. Harry felt lost, like he wasn’t meant to be here, but the feeling of Tanya holding onto his hand tightly made him feel a bit more safe with all of these crazy, drunk people all around him. 

 

Girls gripped onto him, trying their best to dance with him, grinding their bums against him. He felt more grossed out more than anything. He didn’t particularly hate girls, he just never took interest in them. Tanya thankfully pulled him away from all of them, basically saving his life. Harry _so_ wished he was still at home, drinking his tea and watching Spongebob or something. 

 

The kitchen was pretty empty as they walked into it. Harry was thankful of that. He took a deep breath as he finally got out of the crowds of people and got into the pretty much empty room. He felt like he was suffocating in there. “This is a hell, Tan,” he stated, his voice coming out as a breath. “Why would you take me here? You know me.”

 

Tanya turned to look at him and sighed. “I want to do things I like with you for once. I always hang out with you and do things that you like to do with you. Why can’t we do the same with things I like?”

 

“Because I fucking hate parties?” he answered, saying it as if it were obvious. Which it was. Harry has always told Tanya that parties make him uncomfortable, he always gets social anxiety going to them. But, she never seems to accept that. 

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. Just stay with me, okay?” Tanya told him after a sigh. She seemed frustrated in him, and Harry really didn’t understand why. He was trying his best.

 

Later on in the party, Harry ended up sitting alone in the living room full of drunk, sweaty people. He sat on the couch, back up against the back of it, hands awkwardly placed on his lap. People randomly attempted to talk to him, but he just gave them an awkward smile in return and didn’t attempt to finish the conversation. _Jungle_ by Drake played loudly in the back, Harry’s head beginning to hurt from how loud it was. 

 

Tanya left him for some guy that kept hitting on her. He was nervous that the guy would hurt her, but she promised him she’d be fine. So, he was left alone on someone else’s couch at a house party where he knows no one. 

 

And of course, things got worse. 

 

“Well, well, well,” a voice came from his left. Harry raised his eyebrows and turned his head just to find someone he really didn’t want to see today. Louis Tomlinson walked over to him with the worse smirk on his lips. “Smelly Styles, what are you doing here?”

 

Harry huffed, “Could you stop with the nickname? That was in fourth grade.”

 

Louis just laughed and sat down beside him. _Great_ , Harry thought, his inner monologue throwing curses here and there. “Anyways. Why are you here? Don’t you hate parties?”

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to go fuck?” he spat back, rolling his eyes. Harry really didn’t want to have any of this tonight. If he stayed home and watched cartoons, none of this would be happening. 

 

“Nah,” Louis slurred as he sat back on the couch. “Where’s your friend? Uh, Britney?”

 

“Tanya,” Harry corrected him, shaking his head. “Twit.”

 

“Hey, no need for name calling.”

 

Before Harry could respond, someone shouts their loudest and catches everyone’s attention. He raised his eyebrows and looked over to the middle of the living room where a boy is stood with an empty bottle in his grasp. “Who’s up for some spin the bottle?” he shouts out. Only a few actually volunteer to play and the boy just happens to walk over to Louis and Harry at the couch. 

 

“Tomlinson, wanna play?” the guy asked, possibly a friend of Louis’. Harry wasn’t sure who anyone was here, so he just sat back in the couch as the two of them talked. 

 

Louis had the biggest smirk on his face. “Only if Styles will play,” he said, glancing over at Harry and chuckling. “Up for a game of spin the bottle?”

 

Harry shook his head. Spin the bottle was the worse idea. It could land on anyone, and that means _kissing_. Lip to lip contact with a total stranger. What if they had a disease? What if their breath was bad? “Definitely not,” he spat, shaking his head once again.

 

“Oh, c’mon, be a good sport,” Louis edged him on, that smirk never leaving his lips. Harry really wished that he had the guts to punch it off his face. 

 

Yet, Harry ended up giving up and sitting in the circle of random people he’s never met along with his mortal enemy, a bottle placed in the middle. His whole life could change from this. He could get aids, he could end up throwing up on someone instead of kissing them due to nervousness. He really didn’t like any of the outcomes of this situation. 

 

“Harry, you first.”

 

Those words were definitely the worse three words that he’s been told. 

 

But Harry nods, crawling up to the bottle and hesitating. He really didn’t like this. He grabbed the tip of the bottle and carefully spun it, sitting back and watching it decide his fate. How he would die. How his life will end up. As it began to slow, he watched the people that it pointed at. 

 

 _No_ , he thought as the bottle was narrowing into the person he wanted to kiss least. He really wanted to move the bottle so it would hit the person next to him, it won’t be as bad. But Harry’s not a bad sport. 

 

The bottle stops. And Louis’ smirk is gone, along with the colour in Harry’s face. The bottle is pointing directly at Louis, and the whole circle became quiet. Everyone knows about the hatred the two have of each other. This really wasn’t too expected and no one knew what would happen now. 

 

Harry didn’t even try to make eye contact with Louis. Even if he felt his eyes on him. They were burying holes into his forehead, making his whole body tense and become hot. He never even thought about kissing Louis, or being forced to at least. He couldn’t not kiss him, that would break the rules of the game. 

 

He finally looked up and Louis looked furious, which surprised Harry, since he was so scared of this moment and Louis was _angry_. “No, this is rigged,” Louis shouted, the nerves basically taking over him. “I am not going to be forced to kiss Smelly Styles. Definitely not.”

 

The guy that suggested the game huffed and shook his head. “Tomlinson, don’t be a poor sport, chap,” he tells him, glancing over to Harry to see how nervous he looked. “ _It won’t mean anything_ , just do it.” 

 

It shouldn’t of stung Harry, but those words did. This is why he hated the game. Kisses should mean something, not just for a game. And now he’s sat here, being forced to kiss someone who’s bullied him since grade one and it won’t mean a thing to anyone, especially Louis. 

 

Louis let out a loud huff before nodding his head. “Fine, just for the sake of the game,” he stated. It’s like Harry could just see the way his mind was racing from looking into his eyes. He was scared, Harry could tell. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to question it. “Your breath doesn’t smell bad, does it, Styles?”

 

Harry didn’t even feel offended, just nodded at the question. “No,” his tiny voice came up with. He didn’t want to do this just as much as Louis. But when Louis started to crawl up to him, his heart began to pound, hurting in his chest. He didn’t understand why, but he sat up and crawled up to him as well. 

 

It happened fast, like a blur. Harry leaned in and Louis leaned in, lips connecting like two pieces of a puzzle, a warm feeling stabbing both of their stomachs. Louis’ hand reached up to grab the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. He actually loved the way Harry’s lips felt and tasted, like cotton candy and chocolate milk. His lips were soft and warm, moving so beautifully against his. It felt like it was just them for that moment. Harry hated that he tasted the cigarettes and alcohol from Louis’ mouth, but the smell of lavender filled his nose and it felt like home. It was weird and strange, but he  _liked_ it. 

 

Louis was the first to pull away and Harry already missed the feeling of his lips. Louis acted as if he hated it, going back to his spot and pretending none of it happened. He went and span the bottle again, waiting for it to hit someone else. Harry shouldn’t of felt pain. He really shouldn’t. _It didn’t mean anything_.

 

The party was coming to an end and Harry was stuck on the couch again. The clock read 3am, making Harry groan and rub his eyes. He should be sleeping, thinking about life choices and regretting them. Louis was still there, which was the worse part of it. He had to sit there and watch Louis have fun, while his heart was still hurting from that kiss. That stupid kiss that he shouldn’t care about.

 

Harry missed his smell, he missed his lips. But he knew that he shouldn’t, because Louis didn’t care. Tanya finally came back to him after hours, giggling and eyes smiling. Harry got up and held her up, walking out of the house, feeling someone’s eyes on him but not turning back. He got her inside of the car and went into the driver’s seat. “What are you so happy about?” he asked her as he buckled her up and started up the car. 

 

She giggled again and squinted her eyes. “You know Brad? That guy I’ve had a crush on since grade school?” she asked him. When Harry nods, she smiled even wider. “He kissed me tonight. Told me he loved me.”

 

Harry remembered about Louis kissing him and the way it felt but tried to throw the memory away as he drove back home, staring out at the road. He was happy for Tanya, but he just wasn’t happy. “That’s wonderful, Tan,” he said to her, flashing her a small smile. 

 

Her smile faltered a bit. “Why are you sad?” 

 

The thing about Tanya is that she actually hates getting drunk, so she’s completely sober, just happy. But, the way her eyes changed scared Harry. “What do you mean?” Harry asked her, raising his eyes. 

 

“Harry, I’ve been your best friend since kindergarten. I know you,” she told him. “Maybe even more than you know you. I know how you get when you’re sad, you pretend you’re okay. What happened tonight?”

 

And that’s when Harry broke, spilling all of what happened, the way Louis kissed him and didn’t care, the way he smelled the lavender. His eyes filled with tears at one point, but he blinked them away. Tanya looked so concerned, her eyes just filled with worry. 

 

She shook her head. “And he just carried on with not caring?” she asked him in disbelief. When he nods his head, she scoffed. “What a fucking dick. H, just don’t give any care, he isn’t worth it.”

 

Harry agreed and carried on with driving back home, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to have Louis’ lips against his. 

 

—

 

The next morning was shit and Harry had to head off to work. He felt wrecked and broken, his hair a mess since he didn’t take a shower before sleeping. He went to go brush it out and changed into some nice clothes for work. He worked at a coffee shop down the road. As he got outside, the sun was shining and snow from the night before was on the ground still. He walked over to the coffee shop and headed inside. 

 

Since it hasn’t opened yet, only a few coworkers were inside with him. He got back behind the counter and did his daily routine of cleaning up the counters. As it struck the time of opening, one of his coworkers switched the sign from closed to open. After a few minutes, a few people rushed in and ordered their coffees and teas. 

 

Harry was the one at the register. He hated the job sometimes, but he needed it to pay rent, bills, and food. So, here he was. Sometimes customers could be rude or ignorant, which made his job rough. 

 

Not even looking up, he saw the feet of someone standing in front of him. He sighed gently and ran his fingers through his hair. “Hello, may I take your order?” he asked, a fake smile slowly crawling on his lips. 

 

Whilst looking up, the faint smell of lavender hit his nose. “You don’t look so cheerful, Styles,” a voice said that just sent a pain to Harry’s heart. He finally saw his face and moments of last night dug into his mind so deep that he almost wanted to throw up from how painful he remembered it felt. 

 

“Louis,” he breathed out. His body tensed up again and he felt some of his coworkers placing their eyes over at them. They knew about how Harry hates Louis, but not of the events of last night. So they paid close attention. 

 

“I’d like a caramel latte, please,” Louis tells him, a small smile on his face. “And for you to come sit with me for a bit, if you’re able.”

 

Harry didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He just placed Louis’ order and gave it to the barista. He sighed softly and looked back at Louis, who wasn’t moving. “You’re holding up the line.” He knew he was being a bit salty, but who could blame him? Louis was a complete dick last night, he’s not going to forgive him in a heartbeat.

 

Louis shook his head. “You didn’t finish my order,” he simply stated. “Come sit with me, please.” 

 

A coworker, named Paul, walked up behind Harry and pushed him aside. “Go talk with him, H, I can take care of this,” he said, smiling gently. Harry sent daggers to him and huffed as he took off his little apron and hung it up. The barista handed Harry the latte and smiled at him. Harry seriously hated everyone. 

 

Louis seemed happy about this, but Harry silently wished for a plane to crash into the café. He sighed and headed to a table, sitting down and placing Louis’ latte in front of Louis. 

 

“We need to talk,” Louis started.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No shit, _Sherlock_.” 

 

The smaller boy didn’t seem to amused by it, didn’t even blink from the sting. “Look, I’m sorry about last night—“

 

“Honestly, don’t even try to give me bullshit, Louis,” Harry snapped, giving up on all of this. “You kissed me last night while playing some stupid game of spin the bottle and acted like nothing happened. Why should I care? You’ve bullied me since we first met, I shouldn’t of had my fucking hopes up. You’re a piece of shit and coming all the way over here—which I don’t even know how you know that I work here by the way—won’t help with that.”

 

“All you cared about was watching me suffer again and apologizing does crap. You need to get your head set and stop thinking like a complete twit so I can rest happy,” Harry was so close to crying as he finished speaking. He felt his body tense and he made his hands into fists, so much pain and anger boiling in his very being. He hated every bit of this, he wanted it to stop. 

 

Louis was silent, no smile on his lips. There wasn’t really an emotion on his face. All you could hear was the sound of the coffee being made and people chatting in the background. And Harry was sure that his heartbeat was so loud that it could be heard. 

 

“It meant something,” was all that Louis said, his voice quiet and faint. Harry wasn’t sure if he heard him right, maybe he had said something else. “That kiss.”

 

“Shut up—“ 

 

“Harry, that kiss meant something, I swear—“

 

“I said _shut up_ ,” Harry snapped this time, his stomach doing flips. He didn’t want to hear this right now. “I don’t want to listen to you lying to me.”

 

Louis shook his head. “I’m not lying. I felt it, I really did. The way your lips felt was melted into my brain the rest of the night and in the morning. I still tasted them. I really wanted to wake up with you beside me this morning. But you weren’t there and I remembered the events of last night like it just happened, the way it felt when you kissed me, the way it felt when I pulled away and the look on your face when I did. I hate, hate, hate the look on your face. The rest of the night watching you sit there alone on the couch with that look, you looked so hurt and broken and I knew it was because of me. I fucking wanted to rip my head off, Harry, just because I hated myself for hurting you like that.”

 

Harry wanted him to stop talking, he really did. The tears were just draining out of him at this point and he’s forgotten that he’s in public. “Harry, I’m so sorry,” Louis said. “I’m sorry that I hurt you that way. It wasn’t cool, it was so fucking rude. I wanted to kiss you more, I wanted to wrap you up in a blanket and make you happy again. I am so sorry.”

 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the mug full of coffee that Louis hadn’t taken a sip of. His body was shaking just a bit as he didn’t know what to do or say. “Louis—“

 

“I love you.”

 

 _Those_ words were definitely the worse three words that he’s been told.

 

“No, no, you don’t,” Harry stated, not wanting him to be telling the truth. He wanted this to be a prank so it wouldn’t hurt him as much as this did. Louis hated him, Harry hated Louis, it shouldn’t be this way. 

 

Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s shaking hand in his. “I have since grade three, when I learned what love was. But I’ve been so afraid, H. So, so afraid. I didn’t want to love you. But, I do, I fell in love with your curly hair, the way you always smell of strawberries, the way you just make everyone happy,” he told him. “Believe me.”

 

Harry took a moment and looked at Louis. He looked sincere and soft, unlike normal. It was weird, so weird. Harry didn’t like it, it felt too odd. He sighed and shook his head. “You have to be joking,” he stated. “Is Oli outside filming this? Is this going to be some kind of sick joke that you post online saying I’m a stupid fag and you wished that I was dead?”

 

It stung Louis, because, yeah, he did that once. He wished he never did. It was stupid and in seventh grade, he was dumb. He shook his head. “Look in my eyes,” he told him. When Harry did, he looked right back. “I love you. I wouldn’t dare tell someone that I loved them as a joke.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. He felt Louis squeeze his hand and it felt so nice, his hand was so warm and soft, he never noticed until now. “I love you too,” he stuttered out, his voice small and soft. 

 

Louis smiled, a genuine and warm smile. It made Harry feel nice inside. He got up and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him up with him. He walked out to the front of the café, turning around to look over at the taller boy, a big grin on his lips. There was snow falling down and small flakes would fall on Louis’ fluffy hair. 

 

Harry moved closer to him and hummed gently, watching the snow fall on Louis. “What are you waiting for?” Harry asked quietly. “Kiss me, you fool.”

 

Louis giggled and leaned up, placing his hand at the back of Harry’s neck and pressing his lips against Harry’s. They felt just like he remembered; soft. The taste of coffee and waffles. Louis didn’t notice last night but Harry still smelt like strawberries, with a hint of vanilla. He absolutely loved it. 

 

Harry felt at home in Louis’ arms and he never knew that _home_ was an emotion that you can feel. But Louis felt like home. And he never wanted to leave home. 

 

 


End file.
